Star Wars Episode VIII: Worlds Meet
by MinervaRosemist
Summary: This is the story of how, at age fifteen, my life changed. A lot. I found myself catapulted into the world of... Star Wars. This story takes place after the seventh Star Wars movie. WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Star Wars. If you keep reading, it is your own fault. This story contains a LOT of violence. I am not a very good writer.
1. Chapter 1: Real World

School was over for the day. It was the last day of school, so I had a whole summer break to look forwards to. I wouldn't be doing much, but that was a definite improvement to being taught the same things I had learned the past few years. _My old school was better,_ I thought. _They taught us more advanced things, and it was less chaotic. Not to mention that there was another werewolf._ Oh well. I would be going back next year anyway. My mind then refocused on reality as a scream echoed down the street. I glanced at its source- another student, about fifteen, like me. They were pointing at the sky. I looked up. Casting a shadow on a portion of Manhattan was a small group of large helicopter-like machines. Standing in the open doorway of one of them was someone dressed as a storm trooper. It was a perfect costume in every way- except that it was real. Someone tried to escape, and was instantly shot with an extremely realistic laser from an equally realistic Star Wars laser gun. The person glowed blue for a moment, shuddered, and died. The storm trooper in the doorway shouted through some tiny sound amplifying device, "You will enter the Empire's ships through the ladders now being lowered. Attempt to escape and you will be killed."

I instantly decided to be the first onto one of the ships. I was in Star Wars, so why not accept it and make the most of it? Whatever we were being captured for, that might help me seem more valuable. Brave. I ran to one of the ladders, ahead of everyone else, and began to climb. I climbed for what seemed like hours, forcing myself not to look down. Finally, I reached the top, and entered the ship. I was then pushed by two storm troopers into a room in the center of the ship. When that room, and presumably the other ship's rooms as well, was filled with people, the doors on the ships closed. Then they began to ascend. After what was most likely about two hours, I felt a jolt. We had landed. Everyone in all of the ships was then forced out into a much bigger ship. The main starship. We were then herded into a huge room. Once everyone had filed in, the doors closed. Then some sort of gas started coming into the room. I held my breath as long as I could, but soon had to breathe. I did, and fell over unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Selection

When I regained consciousness, I was strapped to a tilted table in a small room with metal walls. I immediately realized that the room seemed familiar, and why. Last time I had seen this room, it had been in a movie. This was the room where someone would use the Force to get information out of somebody else's memories. Almost certainly bad for my continued well being, although I had no idea what useful information I could have. Then the door opened. Someone came in, and the door closed. The someone came closer, and I could see his face. Or rather, his helmet. I recognized it- this was Kylo Ren.

Obviously, this was somehow important to the... the storm trooper had called it the Empire, although I thought that had been destroyed. Another question to ask if I survived this. My thoughts were then cut off by an intense pain in my head. Imagine the worst headache you've ever had. Then multiply it by two and have the pain be continuous instead of throbbing. I tried not to, but I started crying, silently. A cold voice cut through the silence. "The others screamed."

I managed to speak. "What others?"

A reply came. "Two young humans from your planet. Their minds were examined, and they were both unsatisfactory."

I assumed that this meant they were dead. I asked another question. "Unsatisfactory for what?"

"With only one leader, the Empire is weak. I need an apprentice to be a second in command and a strong fighter."

"Me?"

"If your mind is strong enough."

I was not interested in death, so I continued silently fighting the pain. After about half an hour, it finally stopped. I waited for my destiny to be either determined or destroyed. Finally, Kylo Ren spoke. "You now have the chance to decide your fate. Will you become my apprentice, or die?"

"Death is not a thing I want to experience, but power is- I will be your apprentice."


	3. Chapter 3: Assessments

I had many questions, which I asked on our way back to the large room everyone had been knocked out in. Here they are, along with the answers: _Wasn't the Empire destroyed? This is a new Empire. Are you the leader? I am the Emperor. Wasn't there someone else who you serve? He was killed. Weren't you horribly injured by the Rey person? I survived. How long have you been looking for an apprentice? Thirty-four days. Why did you pick me? You have pain tolerance, you want power, you can use the Force, and you already have some experience with weapons, having taken fencing lessons for over a year. Do I get a lightsaber? Yes, a three crystal one, like mine- they are useful. Can I have a purple one? Yes. What are we going to do with the other people from Earth? Kill them all. Why can't we just return them to Earth? I will not waste time on useless lives._ At that point, we reached the room. The Emperor, as he said he would, took out his lightsaber and killed all but three of the people. Those three were brought to me. "Kill them with the Force," he said. This was a test. I could kill people for no reason, or I could turn on the Empire and die with them. No matter what, they died. The difference was that I didn't. I focused, and lifted all three of them into the air by their throats, using the Force, which I could apparently use. I held them there until all three of them had stopped breathing. Then I dropped them, and they fell to the ground with a thump. I didn't like what I had just done, but I felt... powerful. And I loved that feeling. If this was what being evil was like, I could live with it.

Kylo Ren said "Follow," and walked back down the hall. I walked after him, and after a few minutes we reached a doorway. "These are your quarters," he said. "Change into some of the clothes inside, and I will send someone to take you to the main training area,". He walked away, and I tried opening the door. A robotic voice said, _Please place your hand on the scanner._ There was a scanner built into the door, so I did. _Handprint saved,_ the voice said. _Please provide a vocal sample._ I said, "Open," and the voice replied, _Vocal sample saved. Enter._ The door opened, and I entered, the door closing behind me with two locks sliding into place. I surveyed my surroundings. It was a large room, with lots of empty space, presumably for late night lightsaber practice. The ceiling was black, and the walls were painted dark green, with brown trim at the bottom and top. The loft bed in the corner had a wooden frame with light green blankets and white pillows. Underneath it was a wood desk with a white swivel chair. On top of the desk was a wolf carved out of some sort of stone and some sort of electronic device. It had a screen, so it was probably for sending messages, and maybe reading. In the center of the room was a round black and white shag rug, about four feet in diameter. Across from the bed was a wooden dresser, which I opened the drawers of. There were five different outfits in total, all comfortable and flexible looking, and all black, silver, and dark gray. I picked one and put it on. It didn't constrict my movement at all- good for combat. Well, I certainly couldn't say that the room was disappointing. The Emperor must have had someone working on this for all thirty-four days he was searching for an apprentice. Not only was it comfortable, but it would make resting easier, and there was enough space to practice lightsaber combat. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see a storm trooper, who led me to the main training area. Then they handed me a lightsaber and told me to activate it. I did, and saw that it was purple, with two smaller beams going out to the sides just above my hands. It was... well, amazing. I was holding a real lightsaber. The storm trooper told me that it was mine. I had my own lightsaber already? Then I noticed the Emperor across the room. I deactivated the lightsaber and walked towards him. He said, "I hope you know what you're doing with that. I'm going to test you, and I'm not going to go any easier on you than the Jedi you'll soon be fighting will."

With that, he swung his lightsaber at my neck. I ducked, and activated my lightsaber at the same time. He went for my head, and I blocked. We kept on fighting, him attacking and me defending, for at least three minutes. He knocked the lightsaber out of my hand, bringing his to a rest in front of my throat in the same motion. He lowered it. "That was good," he said with the same cold voice, "but you would still be dead now in a real fight. You can practice more tomorrow. For now, get some sleep."

I returned to my room, unharmed but exhausted. I noticed a mirror next to the bed, and walked over to it. There I was- long, thick black hair, eyes of odd colors- one aqua, one silver, dark blue, brown, and gold. People tell me I'm beautiful, but act as if that means I'm empty inside. I'm smarter than them all, and although I do have emotions, I rarely show it. I've never met anyone who could understand me, and now I may have lost the chance. Oh well. I smelled food and realized I was starving. I found it and ate, before climbing into the bed and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Learning

When I woke up the next morning, it was to a knock on my door. I was to report to the Emperor's quarters immediately. I quickly made sure I was at least slightly presentable, then followed the storm trooper who had brought the message. We reached a door, which opened as I placed my hand on the scanner. The storm trooper left, and I entered. I looked around, and heard the voice that had already become familiar say my name. "Minerva."

I turned to see the Emperor. He walked to me, and said, "You need to know how rank works in the Empire. All you will need to know for now is that you are a higher rank than anyone other than myself. Your orders must be immediately followed by anyone except me, if they do not contradict orders I have given. Today you will practice lightsaber combat in the main training area. Food will be brought to you when you arrive, and twice more at five-hour intervals. Tomorrow, you will report to the same area to practice various Force abilities. Your food receiving times will be the same. This schedule will then repeat, unless you are given orders from me to go anywhere besides the main training area. You may go."

With that he turned away, and I left the room to begin my new schedule. I continued the schedule for two months, with the Emperor Kylo Ren showing up weekly to test my abilities. He was stronger with the Force than I was, and my powers could easily dwarf those of anyone else on the ship. I was getting very good at lightsaber combat, though. It soon took five, then ten, then almost sixty minutes for Kylo to defeat me. He always did defeat me, but that might change when I was older. He _had_ had five more years to train than I had, and he had actually trained for more of them. After only a month and a half, I began to wish I could test my skill against the enemy- the Jedi. On my birthday, my wish was granted.


End file.
